Perfectly Perfect
by stphne
Summary: Sasuke is an upcomming singer for a band with a hidden obsession for a certain white eyed female model. Sasuhina


Okay so I'm new to this whole process of fanfiction, so please be gentle. Characters might be (more like are) OOC, as to be expected of first time writers.

A song inspired me to create this one-shot and if anyone can guess what song I will be truly amazed and bow down to your greatness.

(Italics are thoughts by the way and Bold is a flash back (gasp not the horrible flashback of doom!) Yes, it's a horrible flashback of doom. Sorry.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Dattebayo! I also don't own the rights to the song! But I do own a pair of fuzzy sweat pants. They're very comfortable.

* * *

Hyuuga, Hinata; female model and every guy's dream girl. With naturally blue-black hair, wide innocent white-lavender eyes, and a slim body, every girl wanted to be her, with the exception of her close friends and relatives. How she became a model, no one's sure. She's such a shy girl after all, and has an over protective cousin to top it off. Some think that her father pushed her into it, while others just say she had a hidden passion for the camera. 

Uchiha, Sasuke; a nobody. Or at least not well know, yet. He's a musician and, as most up coming musicians are, is currently in a band. With his spiky black hair and semi-depressing outlook on life, he has his own little group of fan girls. Once his band made it big, his little group of fan girls became not so little anymore and his now raging obsessive groups of fan girls were everywhere. The mall, the parking lot, the seven-eleven, McDonalds, you name it, they're been there. Hell, they even broke into his house and stole his towels and later sold them on eBay for the price of a luxury vehicle. He could get almost any girl he liked, although he never showed any interest. His lack of interest led gossip columns to spread rumors that he was gay although he was quite certain he wasn't.

Hinata was very popular with the press when she first started. 'Hyuuga heiress turned top female model!' the headlines of the hottest gossip papers yelled. Some spoke of her leaving while others whispered about disownment from the prestigious Hyuuga clan. Some went as far as to claim that it wasn't even her but merely a _very_ good look-a-like. Hinata would do no more but scoff at those ridiculous headlines. '_The Hyuuga clan would never let a look-a-like run around. They would put an end to it as soon as it showed. No one forced me into it, and I didn't leave. No, I started because of a silly crush.'_

_**'Sugoi! The college campus is so pretty during spring!'**_** She thought as she watched the cherry blossoms float through the air to land on the still dark waters of a nearby lake.**_  
_**"Ne...Hinata-chan, would it be okay if I used you as a subject for my photography class?" He asked as Hinata sat beneath a weeping cherry tree in full bloom doing her homework, or at least, she was until she got distracted by the beauty. **

**"A-a-ano Naruto-kun, daijyobudesu." She stuttered back blushing lightly and silently wondering what made her stutter whenever someone asked her a question.**_** Ah, I didn't stutter as much that sentence, however I still did. One day I will stop stuttering.**_** Determination was laced throughout the whole thought. Hyuuga, Hinata was, after all, a very determined girl.**

**"Thanks! I promise not to make you look bad! Believe it!" Naruto promised as he took out his camera.**

**"A-a-ano…w-w-what d-do you w-w-want me t-t-to d-do?" She asked, still silently wondering the source of the stuttering as well as cursing it.**

**"Just go back to doing what you were doing."**

**"H-h-hai." She said, turning back to the beauty that was surrounding her. The college she was attending was very large and had quite a few gardens and parks surrounding it. The one she was currently in was a traditional Japanese garden, blooming Irises reaching for the sun and lilies floating on the pond. Ornate bridges crossed the pond as lovers cuddled on benches. Click, Click went the camera as Naruto quickly took pictures. He didn't want to waste the wistful look that crossed Hinata's face as she stared out into the garden.**

**"Wow thanks Hinata for helping me with my homework! These pictures will turn out great! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, shaking Hinata out of her thoughts as he packed up his camera. A flock of sparrow flew out of a tree close to the pair, startled by Naruto's loud voice. As these birds flew their flight of terror they passed a young couple staring at the lake, pooping on them in their efforts to get away from Naruto's voice.**

**"A-ah it was n-n-nothing N-Naruto-kun. Are y-y-you d-done a-al-already?" She quietly asked, hoping for the negative. There were very few times she got to share with the blonde loudmouth being as she was a medical major with a minor in music while Naruto was an art major with a very small minor in music.**

**"Yep! I'm off to go get ramen with Sakura-chan! Ja, ne Hinata!" He yelled over his shoulder to Hinata, startling a few more flocks of birds, causing them heading in the unfortunate couple's direction.**

Yes, Hinata's journey as a model started by accident. Naruto developed the film containing Hinata's pictures and left them to dry. On the same day, coincidentally, someone was developing pictures to be sent as applications to modeling agencies and unfortunately for Hinata, or perhaps fortunately, Naruto's photos were mistaken as a last minute entry and were sent to all the participating modeling agencies. Hinata's case was taken up at a large modeling agency due to her 'show of innocence'.

Sasuke's life was far from perfect, his only escape though music and the few friends he had. Music was his outlet for all the sadness, pain, and hatred he felt throughout his time in high school and college. When his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend he didn't go and beat the other guy up, he wrote about it. He was mocked and ridiculed for it later, but it gave him a sense of peace more so than if he beat his best friend up like an animal would. Sasuke was had a different sense of being civilized. Perhaps this is what attracted girls to him, that and the fact that he was 'untouchable'.

Having only dated one girl caused a rumor to spread that he was gay, but Sasuke knew he wasn't gay. He had an undeniable obsessive crush on a certain girl who possessed white-lavender eyes. A silly crush he hoped would go away, but wouldn't. It was practically impossible, Sasuke knew the odds that he would ever meet her, let alone get to know her, so he scribbled about his frustrations on a piece of loose leaf, composing yet another song, using the pictures of her he collected from various magazines as well as interviews he had seen as inspiration. He knew he seemed very stalker-ish, but he didn't care. His thoughts of her consumed him, destroying everything. In his mind he could only think of her and him, which always left him feeling lonelier than before. He knew if he had the chance, he'd sweep her off her feet and treat her how she deserves. Rushing out of his apartment to find his band-mates to tell them of the new song he had jotted down. One thought of him and her was going though his mind as he ran trying to find them, repeating itself, becoming stronger and more determined to be the only thing thought of: '_You and me could be forever, perfectly perfect together, I know.'_

Brand new sports cars were very unique in the city Hinata lived. Or at least, brand new not available to the public sports cars were. Being a Hyuuga **and** a top model did have its perks after all. Music listened to by most models could be described in words such as 'pop' or 'Top 20', but Hinata is different than most models. Hinata had a secret passion for a genre of music described as Alternative. Franz Ferdinand, Hellogoodbye, The Pink Spiders, you name it if it's alternative and she likes it. She was introduced to it back in college; Naruto was a unique one after all. He introduced her to many things like ramen, alternative music and radio stations, and…more ramen? Okay so maybe he only introduced her to a couple things, but she was still more than thankful for his music tastes rubbing off unto her. Before Naruto all she listened to was music approved by her cousin, which was basically Classical and Oldies. She still liked them, but now had a new found genre she loves. As she pulled up to a red light, the current song on the alternative radio finished up. The DJ came on, announcing the traffic, news, and next song, but she tuned him out as she began pondering about what her loudmouth best friend ex-crush was doing now. The light turned green. She was still thinking about him, she no longer held romantic feelings for him, but still could help but remember the way his eyes sparkled with mischief and the way he was always cheerful. A car horn blasted her our of her memories as the DJ announced the new song, "…their hit new signal!" Hinata's head began bobbing to the beat and began listening closer, when she realized who it was about. '_Who would want to write about me?'_ she thought in shock, '_I'm not that special!'_ As the song ended and the DJ said who it was by and off of what album, she found out that they were playing tonight she had only one thought: '_I need some concert tickets for tonight.'_

"Aw, Hinata! Why do I have to come?" pouted Hinata's best friend and fellow model, Ino Yamanaka, "It's so…not my style!"

"P-p-please! I r-really wanted t-t-to see th-them." Hinata pleaded to her best friend giving her the puppy dog eyes. No one could ever resist Hinata's puppy dog eyes.

"Ah! The innocence! Can't…refuse…to go!" she struggled to say as she attempted to cover her eyes.

"S-so you'll go?"

She paused, "…yes." Hinata let out a large sigh and opened her mouth to tell Ino the details, but was cut off before she could begin, "But if I don't see some hot guys there, I swear to god it won't be pretty…and when did your stuttering come back?" Hinata giggled nervously. Stuttering was her fool proof way to get someone to agree. She stopped stuttering after her modeling career took off and her agent started making her take voice lessons. Hinata began inching out of the room, trying to get away from Ino's murderous glare, "Cheater! I want a rematch!" And with that Hinata ran.

"Thanks for coming everyone! Our new CD should be out soon!" One of Sasuke's fellow band member yelled into the microphone before going off stage. Grabbing a towel off a table he wiped off the sweat he obtained from the concert.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

_I swear if I hear another Sasuke-kun I'll – _"Sasuke and the rest of you guys!" his manager called yanking him out of his thoughts of a very bloody and painful death for whoever was, and still is, screaming his name like that. "There is someone who wants to meet you, although I don't know why, they–"

"Kakashi, I don't feel like 'entertaining' anyone tonight. Just tell them to go away."

"We have names you know" The 'other guys' pointed out.

"Oh yeah! What are they again?" Kakashi asked he perfectly well knew their names; it was just more fun bothering them.

"How…troublesome." Shikamaru replied as he lazily pulled off his bass.

"Oh well, I'll learn them later; anyways Sasuke, I don't care. Go. Now. Dressing Room."

"…fine, but I won't like it." Sasuke muttered as he started walking away with the rest of the band, glaring at his manager who was soon going to find himself in an odd situation.

"I highly doubt that." Kakashi muttered as he laughed evilly to himself, scaring all the surrounding stage hands and fan girls.

"Hinata I thought you said this was going to be worth it!" whined Ino, "Although, if we _are_ meeting the band I guess I'll get to talk to that sexy lead singer and the cute bassist." Hinata didn't hear a single thing Ino said because she was too busy watching the door. _The manager, Kakaku, no, ano…Kakashi! Said that the lead singer wrote that song. I'm so nervous._ She sat back in her chair. _Hm…this is a very comfy chair. Not too soft, not too hard. It's also a very relaxing shade of black. Nice. Fuzzy too. I wonder–_ suddenly she was interrupted from her thoughts by Ino poking her. "Hey Hinata, I think they're coming…" Ino warned, but Ino's warning fell on deaf ears as Hinata was busy looking at the door knob slowly turning. She started poking her fingers together unconsciously, an old habit from years past, but quickly stopped as soon as she noticed. The door opened and four very sweaty, very attractive guys walked in.

As Sasuke and his band, walked into the dressing room, but where he expected to find, a rich, obnoxious, teenage screaming fan girl, or a press conference, he actually found two well behaved girls. Gazing over the first one, he had to admit, she looked rather attractive with her blonde hair gently falling down and covering one of her bright, baby-blue eyes, however, he also thought that in comparison to his obsession, she was nothing. He focused onto the petite figure next to blonde, and who he saw next to her caused his eyes widened in disbelief, but Sasuke quickly regained his normal expression, soothing his shock by making up excuses of who it could be. _Probably just a really good look a-like._

Finally looking up she started scanning her eyes over the four male bodies, although one was slightly obscured from her sight, she still saw bright yellow hair. "Hey everybody! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with disbelief. During the concert, she thought the drummer looked oddly familiar.

"…Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned as squinted at her, "Whoa, long time! How have you been?"

"Good. I have been...busy." Hinata tried to project her voice as much as she could, which still wasn't very loud, "Anata mo, genkidesuka? I thought you wanted to become a photographer."

"Hai and I did but as you know I was into some music and could play drums so these guys came and hunted me down. Practically begged me to be in their band, and you know how I can't turn down someone in need! Oh! Well, I'll just introduce everyone! That's Kiba, he plays lead guitar" Naruto said pointing to a man with what looked to be red stripes running down his face "The pineapple head is Shikamaru, he plays bass. Next to him is Sasuke-teme, he sings and plays second guitar." Naruto pointed at a very tired looking boy whose head, oddly enough, did resemble a pineapple, and finally pointed at a boy with black raven hair that covering parts of his face. He lead slightly against a wall, one foot propped on it. His face was the pale with obsidian colored eyes, and painted on that face was an apathetic expression to complete the look.

"I see." Hinata by this time was scanning the other faces behind Naruto, her eyes pausing a bit longer on the last face than the first few before returning her gaze to Naruto.

_That dobe knew her and didn't tell me?!_ Sasuke seethed, _he is so dead next time I we're alone._ Smirking slightly, Sasuke then started observing her. She was very petite, he could probably wrap his arms around her waist at least twice. Her skin seemed to be luminesant, and her movment was almost poetic. Her long dark lashes framed her eyes, and gently fluttered up and down with each blink, and her dark tresses smoothly ran down her back. He knew she was shy, but in a way, that would make it all the more interesting to be one of the few to know her.

_So his name is Sasuke, _Hinata started blushed and giggling to herself. _He's even cuter than Naruto._

Ino just stared as Hinata started giggling at nothing. _Oh god, she's finally lost it._

Naruto suddenly sneezed. Sniffing he just stared at the blue-black haired beauty as she started giggling, randomly, for no reason. "I'm getting hungry!" Naruto cried out, "Let's go out for Ramen! Dattebayo!" _Before my eye starts twitching!_ Running out the door, Naruto cried, "Last one's there's a rotten eggplant!"

"Rotten Eggplant? That's a new one…" Ino stated dryly as she stood up and began walking out of the room.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru replied while sluggishly making his way out of the room, followed by everyone except for Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hey, I liked your song." Hinata quietly stated.

"Hn."

"I thought it was charming."

"I hope. I wrote it for you."

"And I'd like to thank you for that." Hinata stood up and walked toward a slightly paralyzed Sasuke having only one thing on her mind as she leaned toward a very shocked Sasuke: W_ell, here goes nothing._

In a hotel room a few miles from the concert as well as a number of bowls of ramen later, Naruto lay on the bed clutching his stomach. _Oh god, I think I finally ate too much Ramen._

_What?! Too much ramen?! Nonsense!_

_Oh my god, a second voice! Where did you come from?_

_Uh…Internet._

_Oh. Wait! That doesn't make sense!_

…

_Get back here! I want answers, believe it!_ But alas, Naruto received no answers from his newly acquired second voice. Suddenly the door shot open.

"Naruto…" a very pissed off Sasuke growled.

"Yes?" a slightly perturbed Naruto answered.

"How long have you known Hinata?"

"Since college! She was always so shy dattebayo…"

"Naruto did you know who my song was about?" Sasuke inquired, nearing Naruto as he spoke, while a dangerous aura was beginning to surround him.

"N-no? I mean, Yes? I mean, I don't know?" Naruto tried appease the angry Uchiha but to no avail, which was quite apparent as Sasuke started raising his fist.

Naruto had a broken nose, three bruised ribs, a mild concussion, and was in a hospital bed when he woke up the next morning. _Sasuke-teme... _Naruto thought with malice,_ I'll get you back one day, believe it! _And as for Sasuke and Hinata, well, let's just say Sasuke was right; they lived perfectly perfect together.

* * *

Stphne: Sorry about grammar mistakes! And please review with constructive criticism. There are quite a few hints in the story to what song I used. I counted about eight hints, which range from actual parts taken from the song to the professions they're in and hints of other songs the band wrote. Message/comment me with your guesses. (My computer tells me I'm writing at a 5.7 grade level. I hope it's not that bad… -.-' ) 


End file.
